This invention relates generally to computer systems. More particularly, this invention relates to systems and methods for facilitating correction of defective variable values used to configure computer systems and/or software.
In many industries, such as travel and banking, one provider may create a single computer and/or software system (hereinafter the “system” or “systems”) that is used by multiple unrelated users. In order to make the system user friendly for unrelated users, the provider could customize each system before shipment. This, however, is time consuming and often not economically advantageous for the provider. Another way to make the system user friendly for unrelated users could be to provide each user with an ability to enter its own configuration data (i.e., assign values to variables predefined by the provider). A user could use this configuration data to make the systems unique to the user and the user's field of endeavor.
The process of entering system configuration data can be an extremely daunting task, particularly in the context of large systems that contain hundreds of configuration variables. Users may have undergone long hours of training to understand and implement the configuration of their systems. Oftentimes, consultants must be hired who are familiar with the steps necessary to configure a system, but who have no stake or experience in the user's field of endeavor. If the system's configuration is defective, that is, if the values of one or more variables are in error, the system may issue an error message. However, error messages often do not give enough information about the error, its cause, and/or ways to remedy the error. Such error messages are not helpful to the user. Accordingly, when entry of configuration data results in errors during computer runtime, the user must often turn to the provider's engineering or support groups for further support. This wastes time and money. FIG. 1A is an example of an unhelpful error message.
According to empirical evidence, between 20 and 30 percent of errors reported by customers of SAP are based on erroneous system configuration.
What is needed is a system and method to detect errors caused by defective variable values (whether limited to configuration variable values or not), evaluate suspected defective values, and provide a user with error messages that may include helpful content if the data is found to be defective (i.e., in error). Additionally, in some systems, automatic correction of defective variable values is also desirable.